


The Kids Aren’t Alright

by InTheBreadBin



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: And the ending changes because of the gay, F/M, I LOVE THE GAY, M/M, Much gayer, The Gay solves everything, This is mostly canon, and gayer, but they are older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheBreadBin/pseuds/InTheBreadBin
Summary: And in the end, I'd do it all again, I think you're my best friend, and don't you know that the kids aren't alright?The Kids Aren't Alright - Fall Out Boy





	The Kids Aren’t Alright

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi, thanks for checking in. i'm still a piece of garbage!

_Stuck in the jet wash_  
_Bad trip I couldn’t get off_  
_And maybe I bit off more than I could chew_  
_And overhead of the aqua blue_

 _Fall to your knees bring on the rapture_  
_Blessed be the boys time can’t capture_  
_On film or between the sheets_  
_I always fall from the window_  
_To the pitch black streets_

Seven lives were thrown upside down in the Summer of 1989. First and foremost, Bill Denbrough. Auburn hair, crystal blue eyes and a terrible stutter which had only gotten worse after his 8 year old brother had disappeared a little under a year before. He had been the first of many to disappear. Bill Denbrough, with his stutter and grim determination. No one knew he was drowning in grief, only being kept afloat by the hope that his brother was alive.

Next to him walked Stanley Uris. A yarmulke sat above his blonde curls like a target, letting everyone know that he was Jewish, which in Derry was just another reason for hatred. It was a circulating rumor that he was a queer, a rumor which just so happened to be true. Stan Uris, with his yarmulke and an expression which was far to wise for a sixteen year old. No one knew how stifling his religion was and how desperately he needed to get out.

Eddie Kaspbrak stomped next to him, squirting on hand sanitizer. Eddie was the only known queer in the school and it stuck to his name like a label. Besides the fact that he was gay, he got bullied for being short, asthmatic and carrying a fanny pack full of medicines from his mother. He would often walk in with a bruised face, usually matching his best friend’s. Eddie Kaspbrak with his fanny pack and irritated eye roll. No one knew about the words spat at him by his very own mother and how much he actually feared for his life.

Right beside him was the bruised, bespectacled face of his best friend, Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier. Richie could not shut up even if he tried. Every other word he uttered was a curse or part of an innuendo. He had an affinity for mom jokes and offensive shouts and was usually beaten up for running his mouth or attempting to be a savior to Eddie. The teachers loathed him for his bad behavior and the fact that they couldn’t do shit about it because he got the highest marks in his year. Richie Tozier with his trashmouth and too loud fashion sense. No one knew how he was only loud from total lack of attention from his alcoholic parents and how the bruises were sometimes from his father, not Henry Bowers.

Outside Derry High sat Ben Hanscom or as everyone called him, ‘The New Kid’. He was chubby, but his amber eyes were kind and full of love. He was lonely and spent his time reading about Derry’s grim and terrifying History instead of sitting with friends. He was the biggest target of Bowers in the school, emphasis on big. Ben Hanscom with his lonely face and extra weight. No one knew how he had lost his father just a year before and how badly he wanted a friend.

Talking to Ben was Beverly Marsh, covered in wet trash but still smiling. She had fiery red hair and had a terrible reputation as the school slut. Truth is she had never even kissed a guy, not counting Bill in the second grade school play. Bev Marsh with her cigarettes and unwavering toughness. No one knew how her father raped her in the dark of her home and the way he beat her for seemingly nothing.

Cycling to the town butcher was Mike Hanlon. Mike was the only black kid in town and paid the price by being ostracized by everyone in Derry. He was homeschooled by his grandparents after his parents perished in a fire in his childhood home. He lived on the family farm and worked with animals as his only friends, only going into to town to deliver meat and avoid Henry Bowers while he was at it. Mike Hanlon, with his dark skin and kind face. No one knew anything about him really, no one cared about anything other than his skin colour.

Seven souls intertwined by the death of Georgie Denbrough. Seven lives brought together by fear and determination.

 

The sewers smelt like shit. That was all Eddie could really discern in this situation. He and Stan were standing at the entrance of the standpipe watching Bill and Richie splash around looking for something from Georgie.

“Jesus fuck guys, that is so fucking unsanitary. You’re literally splashing around in grey water.”

“What the fuck is grey water?”, Richie asked with an incredulous face.

“It’s basically piss and shit. Congratulations, you’re splashing around in millions of gallons of Derry pee!”

“Jesus fuck, Spaghetti, it will be fine!” Eddie’s face went red.

“DON’T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!” They probably would have carried on fighting if Bill hadn’t interrupted.

“G-Guys.” He held up something on a stick.

Stan’s eyes widened. “Fuck. Is that –“

“N-n-no, G-georgie wore g-galoshes.” Richie grabbed the shoe and looked inside.

“Betty Ripsom. Guys, she’s missing… she’s one of the missing kids.” Eddie stared at Richie, it was strange seeing him with such genuine emotions. God, he was beautiful like that. He always was. Suddenly there was a gigantic splash from behind the four boys. They spun around and looked at the perpetrator.

“Who the fuck are you?!”

 

Beverly Marsh ran out the door, trying to close it quietly behind her. Her dad had just got back from work and he was in a fucking terrible mood. If he saw her, he would have beaten her black and blue as she had just grabbed a tenner from his wallet for tampons. She breathed a sigh of relief at not being caught and started towards Keene’s pharmacy in the sweltering heat. She didn’t really like going there due to Greta, but when you lived in a shithole like Derry, you took what you could get. She finally reached the pharmacy and walked in, sighing as the A/C blasted her.  
“We need antiseptic, that gash is going to get infected! Do you want AIDS?!”

Beverly turned her head at the 3 boys attempting to whisper in the aisle and she walked up to them. Cute Bill Denbrough was there, along with Stan the Jew and Gay Eddie Kaspbrak.

“H-hey B-Beverly. W-w-what’s up?”

“What’s up with you guys?” Beverly asked with a smile. She definitely did not want to answer Bill’s question.

“Our friend got cut up. We need to help him but we don’t really have an abundance of cash.” Bev thought about how she could help them and grinned at them.

“Stay here.”

 

Beverly sauntered up to the counter and shot a flirty smile at Mr Keene.

“Hey Mr Keene. I like your glasses,” she stood up a bit and stretched, making her cleavage show a bit more. “Can I try them on?” He looked at her with a flustered grin and handed them over. She looked at her reflection and gave a laugh. “Mr Keene, these are so flattering.” She took them off and ‘accidentally’ knocked over the cigarette display. He bent over to pick it up and the boys ran out. She also took the opportunity to grab a pack of cigarettes while she was at it. Mr Keene stood up again and she began to profusely apologize, trying to fight back a smile.

 

Ben almost screamed in relief when he saw Stan, Eddie and Bill emerge from the pharmacy. His stomach felt like shit and to top it all off, Richie was talking off his ear and he really didn’t know how to react.

“Remind why we let Richie stay with him, he looks exhausted!” Eddie shot Richie a look.

“Because the dumb fuck knocked over a condom display, played with them and now is banned from Keene’s.” Stanley deadpanned.

“Did he really?” Beverly ran up to them, a small smile on her face. Ben felt his heart lurch at the sight of her. “Ben, hey! What happened?”

“Oh, uh, nothing Beverly.” Ben tried to downplay his injury with a little grin.

“Understatement of the motherfucking year. Henry Bowers got his greasy ass hands on Haystack over here.” Fuck Richie Tozier and his uncontrollable mouth.

Ben’s side started to ache as well as his stomach and his head swam in waves. Eddie rushed to his side and started to dab antiseptic on him. When he started to regain sense, Bill grinned at him.

“Looks like we’re g-going to the q-q-quarry t-tomorrow with B-Bev.” Fuck.

 

“Wanna play loogie?” Richie grinned at the 4 boys standing in front of him. “Furthest spit wins.”  
“What are we, twelve? That’s fucking stupid. We all know you measure it by mass anyway.” Eddie said with an eye roll.

“Eds, are you mad?” Richie laughed at him, trying to get a rise out of the shorter boy.

“Don’t fucking call me that. Are we going to jump or what?” Richie visibly paled at that, still slightly scared by the jump they had been doing since they were eleven.

“I’ll go!” Just then, Bev Marsh ran up slipping off her dress and revealing a rather full bra and mismatched underwear. In one swift run she jumped without hesitation. Richie couldn’t fucking believe it and by the looks of it, neither could the other boys.

“Come on, pussies!” Beverly called out with a laugh. Bill then jumped, followed by Ben. Eddie held out his hand.

“Together?” Richie grinned and took it, heart beating as he interlaced their fingers.

“One, two, three!” They jumped.

 

Oh. My. God. Stanley was currently faced with something he had never seen before. A half-naked female. He looked at Beverly, trying to find something attractive about her breasts. He was struggling. Around him, the other four boys were also ogling Bev, although Eddie was looking more curious than attracted. Stan had totally seen Richie and Eddie checking each other out when the other wasn’t looking, so he wasn’t entirely surprised. He wished he was attracted to Beverly. He hated the way he was, it was bad enough being Jewish in Derry. No one wanted to see a Jewish queer and he knew it. He almost wanted to laugh at the other boys, he knew that this was their first time seeing anything close to sexual, except for Richie. The idiot had walked in on a couple and had seen their ‘funky parts’ as he put it. Beverly took off her sunglasses and sat up, causing all 5 of them to quickly avert their eyes. Richie looked in Ben’s backpack and pulled out a folder.

“Bejeezus Haystack, school’s out for the summer. What are you doing with all this bloody crap?” Richie asked in a terrible British accent. Beverly scooted up to Ben and Bill, reaching for her pack of cigarettes and handing one to Richie before lighting up.

“It’s actually pretty interesting, Richie. Derry’s death and disappearance rate is six times the national average. That’s just adults. For kids it’s worse.”

“Oh god.” Eddie looked pale and the rest of the group also looked horrified. “I’ve got to go. I’m sorry guys.” Eddie got up and quickly got dressed, running off and cycling away as quickly as he could.

“I s-should also g-g-get g-going.” Bill was next and Beverly followed with a smile. Ben left next, claiming his mom needed him home.

“Let’s get going, Stan the Man. I’m going to check up on Eds tonight.” Richie said, grabbing his half beaten bike as they rode home together. “Tell your Dad I say hello. Love ya’ Stanny!” Stan walked inside.

 

Eddie walked home. He couldn’t believe what Ben had said. It was scary, he didn’t do scary. He started walking past the creepy Neibolt house and was stopped when he heard a voice.

 _“Eds. Eds. I’ll blow you for a dollar, Eds.”_ Eddie walked a little closer. _“Hey queer, I’ll blow you for a dollar.”_ Eddie sucked in a breath and rounded the corner separating him and the voice. **What the fuck**. The man talking was diseased, with open wounds and blisters all over him. A walking infection. Eddie ran away, sprinting back to his house.

 

2 hours later

 

 _Tap. Tap. Tap_. Eddie walked up to the window and looked out. Richie. He opened up.

“Hey Rich. What’s up?” Richie grinned at him and pushed his crazy jet black hair back.

“Just wanted to check on you, Spaghetti.” Eddie rolled his eyes at the nickname and smiled at him.

“I’m okay. Just freaked out. I don’t need to talk about it.”

“Ok, Eds.” They lay on the bed. They were so close, Eddie could have kissed Richie if he had moved a centimeter.

_i’ll blow you for a dollar eds._

Eddie rolled over.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two exams tomorrow, so I did this instead of studying. Productivity!
> 
> Come say hello on my tumblr at https://inthebreadbinwrites.tumblr.com/  
> I also have a public Instagram @inthebreadbin


End file.
